Evil's End
by evencooler
Summary: Evil's End, Just The Start Though


::Disclaimer, I do not own Zelda its just fanfiction. yay first story ever so have fun reeding  
  
(Time line: 7 years after Ocarina of Time)  
  
Chapter One: Just A Dream  
  
Did it end? That one unforgettable day where pure evil was defeated and sealed away for eternity. There I was, one on one against the triforce of power. His power was corrupt and blinded him from the truth. Ganandorf, my enemy, was slain and sealed at my hands and forever more purity and happiness plagued the lands of Hyrule. Were we all deceived? I have now traveled to distant lands searching for the answer.  
  
I have now settled down in a little town called Junca. I make my home out in the tranquil still woods on the east end of the town. The woods are full of deciduous and coniferous trees. A lush green forest with the faint sounds of the wildlife, so peaceful so calm. With my bow I hunt occasionally for food. There are rather unique creatures here. There are these distant relatives of bovine who are similar in size but their colour schemes are non traditional. They camouflage themselves. They can adapt their skin colour to match the colours that they see. There are also more traditional tektites, biri, and deku babas. Each of these do taste well, if cooked properly. Infrequently, I stroll into town to purchase supplies; arrows, tunics; and necessities; sword sharpening, shield repairs. I've created a training centre for myself. I've inserted monsters into the sealed tomb. Some of them I had to search far and wide for like Gohma, and the Iron Knuckles. However, there are the re-deads and the gidbo whom are common. Then there are the dreams. Much like my time in Kokiri forest, I had visions of fear and evil and they have not stopped for seven long years. It always begins with me witnessing the death of Ganondorf.   
  
"CURSE YOU SAGES! CURSE YOU LINK!!!!!!!" he shouts and as I turn around, I find myself falling in as if Ganondorf himself wanted a re-match. As we plummet towards an unknown depth he stares so menacingly, as though he knew something, but what? He casts a spell which paralyzes me as he draws his sword and with one fatal blow.....  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGG!!!!" I shout, waking from the nightmare.  
  
Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Walking into town I was greeted by some habitants of the town.  
  
"Where you off to today Link?" asked Shrulu  
  
"I'm off to explore." I replied groggily  
  
Shrulu was the town's potion maker. If there was something she couldn't cure by a potion, I did not know of it.  
  
"Searching for anything in particular?" inquired Makka  
  
"Perhaps a new sword" I said revealing a chipped and tattered falcata  
  
"You should go and see Mithlar." replied Makka.  
  
Makka was a mysterious woman who always seemed to know everything about everybody. I saluted a farewell with my hand and set off.  
  
With Epona by my side I walked over the bridge and looked out at the vastness of the Grand Hyrule Forest. It was a sight to see! I looked at the trunks of the infinitely numerous trees where the butterflies float around. There was a little dirt path littered with leaves and nut shells and all through the air you could smell the luxuriant aroma of wild flowers and hear the trickle of the slow moving stream underneath the bridge. The path itself was under a green shade of light from the light filtering green leaves. I climbed on Epona, looked around for any sight of danger and set out. Where I am going, I don't know.   
  
It was three days journey back to Hyrule's castle and the kingdom. I usually think back to those long summer days back in Kikori forest, the evenings at Lake Hylia, and especially those beautiful sunrises on top of Death Mountain. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. Up ahead was danger. I immediately identified the threat to be.... Gerudo Thieves?!?  
  
"What the???" I thought with astonishment. Why would they be here? I stopped Epona hopped off and drew my sword and shield. They were a team of about 6 from my first glance and they appeared to be attacking a green bubble. I casually walked over and shot an arrow from my bow straight at the beast. The thieves now looked at me.  
  
"You, who are you?" one of them shouted shielded by the goons in front of her.  
  
"The question is not who am I, but rather what are you doing here?" I retaliated redrawing my sword.  
  
"You nasty little twirp, Magova take care of this wench!" she cried and one of the goons leapt forth bearing two long swords as arms. As we were about to square off a very familiar voice shouted out, "HEY!" as though it was from a invisible source. Not wanting to take my eyes from the target I maintained focused.  
  
"Listen!" the voice spoke again. It was now unmistakably clear who it was and shortly after a glowing orb of light with wings followed.   
  
"About time you showed up," I started "just like old times."  
  
"These thieves are improperly equipped, this should be easy, aim for the stem of their swords to destroy them" Navi whispered into his ear and the battle begun. Magova charged up all this time for her multi spin attack which I now had to dodge. The first twirl that she did shattered my mirror shield so I dropped it and started to dodge with side steps and back flips. On her last spin I anticipated her movement. I leaped over her and was about to cast the final blow when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye which stopped me dead in my tracks. Out of the water I saw a large blue thing climb out. All the thieves looked at it as well.   
  
"...... wait a sec..... it couldn't be...... Morpha? Well what----" I was cut short as a long tentacle darted out and locked me in its embrace. It pulled me into the water with the greatest of ease. My head knocked against the bridge sending me into unconsciousness.  
  
Chapter Three: The Hero  
  
Deep inside Zora's domain, King Zora was lazing as usual. Letting the river flow slowly past him he was at ease. He would watch the zora's diving competition off the high waterfall, relax in the hot springs, heck he even lost weight. He was no longer the likelike he used to be. He was now six feet tall, brilliant shimmering blue spots decorated his muscular tall stature. Little now bothered him, he had his heath and his life, but unfortunately he had a bigger problem than he thought. His once innocent daughter Ruto has now entered the terrible teen years where her hormones and her libido flare.   
  
"FATHER!!!!! I can't find my sapphire earrings!" shouted Ruto her temper flaring. Her father stood atop his throne.   
  
"Well have you looked everywhere? Bottom of the lake, in the fishing pond, in the fountain, in Jabu-Jabu's belly?" replied King Zora giggling of the thought of Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"HAHAHA! That was sooooo funny!" Ruto spat out sarcastically. The party looked around everywhere but were interrupted.  
  
"Your Highness," the speaker bowed, "we have a situation. While my friends and I were catching fish we encountered another Morpha aquatic amoeba. Naturally we took care of it with ease but it held something. We took it back to you to see what to do with it."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well than lets have a look-see." King Zora replied.   
  
Ruto had found her earrings and was on her way while King Zora and the discoverer of the object swam off. On the island of lake Hylia with an olive tree on it, the mystery object lay there motionless. The King examined it closely. He pushed it over and a human face emerged.  
  
"Oh another Hylian trying to swim" King Zora laughed heartily. Suddenly the Hylian shuttered and cringed. It slowly opened its eyes to a bright sunny day. The weather was warm as he could finally feel the sun's rays beaming on him. It was all blurry but his other senses made their discoveries too. He could smell the clean semi-humid air fill nose as he breathed deeper and deeper. The zoras were in disbelief. They now knew who he was, Link. The same one who rid the world of evil seven years ago. Their hero was now attempting to get up.  
  
"Oh my, it's Link!" gasped Zora in disbelief, "Mitku, Rilku take him to see the doctor. Use the bridge and be quick. If he wonders where he is tell him King Zora tells him to lie still."  
  
The two zoras faithfully obeyed and started to run off at a rapid pace.  
  
Chapter Four: Just in time  
  
I started to come around a few hours later as my nightmares plagued me again. This time was different, Gannondorf had come back and I was facing off with him in Kikori forest. After having ruthlessly murdered the children he then focused on me. He withdrew a glowing bottle from his belt. The content of it was first undecipherable but as he walked closer to me trapped inside the bottle was Saria. She wept for all it was worth, but the inhuman evil creature kept on walking forward. Darkness consumed all and all was lost.  
  
"Doctor is he all right? Is he alive? Will he be–"   
  
"Now now, give him some room. The potions I have administered to him will make him drowsy" finished the doctor interrupting a female voice. I began to shift and slowly pushed myself up. Looking around I saw a blurred room and blurred faces. It was rather cool inside the room and I heard a young woman giggle.   
  
"Oh Bosh! Here put this on." instructed the doctor handing me a pair of pants. Obediently I put them on as I realized that I was indeed bare skinned. My vision had begun to return to me as time passed on and the young woman that I had overheard was Malon from the LonLon Ranch.  
  
"Oh Link it's great to have you back, after seven years I thought you were never going to return. A lot has happened since you left, but enough about here how are you? What have you been doing with yourself?" inquired an inquisitive Malon. From examining her with my eyes I could tell she wasn't the girl she used to be. She now stood around five foot five, she had the most beautiful shiny reddish-brown silky hair you have ever seen, she was slim and was very beautiful.   
  
"Well," I started, "I've just been living. Went out as far as Junca, nice place, and well I don't remember how I ended up back here but hey."  
  
Malon started to turn red when I talked to her, I didn't know why but strangely enough I liked it. I felt some sort of attraction that I never felt before. I did not refuse the offer when she asked to take care of me at her ranch. She had retrieved Epona running scared, good thing she knew her way home. We were half way there before I noticed that Navi was not where she was supposed to be. I then fell asleep.  
  
I awoke to a gorgeous sunrise. The beams warmed my face as I woke and stood up. Malon was in the other bed next to me. I then realized that again I was bare so I wrapped a blanket round me and scurried around for something to wear. Little did I know Malon was already up and watching me look around for clothes.  
  
"You might fit into Ingo's clothes," she giggled, "if you feel up to it we could visit your old house in Kikori forest?"   
  
"No, I think I look rather fashionable in this blanket." I laughed almost dropping the blanket, "woo that was close, I don't know about that I feel weak today."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. It was the doctor dropping in to examine my health and prescribe remedies to my illnesses. When the doctor left, I went to go walk around the stables. Malon had left on her daily business and now Talon looked after me. Talon hadn't changed much, he still was a busy worker and still had the same appearance. Still tall, a little chubby with black hair and a bald patch emerging. I walked and met Epona and fed her, her favorite: an oat, apple, carrot mix. Malon returned a little while after carrying a bag which contained a red tunic.   
  
"Here, I got you this at the market. I didn't know which colour you like so I picked this one." said Malon proudly handing me the tunic.   
  
"This will do thank you." I replied walking upstairs to go try it on. As I put it on, it reminded me when I killed Volvagia up in its fiery keep. As I put it on, I heard a sound at the door, so I put the tunic on quickly and oped the door to find Malon peering into the keyhole. Her face went beet red as she tried to explain herself.  
  
"Oh uhhhh I was just making sure you didn't.... or made sure you got it on ok." she lied.  
  
"Sure." I sneered humorously. I still felt weak from the medication so I went up to bed. I didn't dream that night, just slept soundly. The next morning I regained my strength and I went down for breakfast. Malon asked, "Did 'ja sleep well?" I groaned my agreement. She continued, "This letter came for you and whoa.... is that the royal seal!!!" quickly I snatched the letter from her hand. I opened it and read it in my mind.  
  
"Dear Link, it's been to long. From when you destroyed evil and left I missed you. Please we have much to talk about, I've been having those kind of dreams again. Please come for lunch, ill tell Impa to escort you. Until then love from Zelda." I looked up at Malon's curious face.  
  
"What's that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Zelda wants to talk to me." I replied back   
  
"Oh." she said this and I detected a hint of jealousy. I finished up my breakfast; scrambled eggs and lon lon milk; and headed out to Epona. I took her for a ride around the track once and bid my farewells. I was now going to go and see princess Zelda. When I was in the time warp holding the master sword, she was so adorable I could not imagine her anyway else now. I head out into a sunny fresh morning in Hyrule Field. Galloping along I was unaware of everything and started to get nervous from the thought of the beauty I was about to see again. Over the bridge into the market. Passing the happy mask shop; ah memory lane. I then was at the gates of the castle. I remember once a long, long time ago I had to sneak in to see her, but this time I was greeted by Impa: Zelda's handmaid.  
  
"Link, I will take Epona you go on and meet Zelda." she said with a smile, "It's great to see you again."  
  
"Yah you too! Ummmm that way right?"  
  
She nodded and I was on my way. I followed the path and time seemed to slow down.   
  
Chapter Five: Dark Prophecy  
  
Zelda saw that Link was coming on the path. She quickly put her fanciest dress on and went down the stairs into the dining room where she was going to wait for him. He came in shortly after. They both hesitated to talk, they were just staring at each other.   
  
"Link," she wanted to run over and kiss him but she resisted. She walked over, "it has been a long time and like I said in my letter, I missed you. Please come and sit." she pointed over to a small table lit with candles. They both walked over but Zelda lost her resistance for Link as she turned to him and brought him into a warm heart-filled embrace. She let go and they sat.  
  
"I'm sorry Link, I needed that. I've missed you and I've been scared. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she inquired. Link shook his head as they proceeded to sit down. Zelda then began to tell him her dream, "In my dream the Kikori were playing cheerfully before it started to rain. It began to rain harder and harder before," she paused "before this song was played. I don't know where it came from but it was horrible. It was as though the gates of hell broke loose then. ReDeads began to appear, and gidbos. Then this dark warrior comes and annihilates all Hyrule. What I'm thinking is that he has come back." Link shuttered at the thought. It was unthinkable that Gannondorf would even come back but he had been getting the same dreams too. 


End file.
